Didn't Know I Had This Dream
by fearlessphine
Summary: "Because I love you Jessica Day. And I already love this baby, more than I ever thought I could. This is a dream come true, even though I didn't know I had this dream." Jess and Nick navigate their way through the craziness that is an unplanned pregnancy. Lots and lots of Ness fluff, with maybe a little bit of drama.
1. The Morning After

**Hello there friends! Welcome to my New Story! This follows on from the events of a one-shot I wrote titled 'Leave Us', so you may wish to read that first. It's probably going to be very fluffy, for two reasons: firstly, I think the fandom needs it write now, and secondly, it's what I write best! So enjoy and let me know what you think!**

* * *

Jess woke to the sound of clattering in the kitchen. This was followed by panicked whispering.

"Coach! Be careful, we don't want to wake the beasts!"

"Schmidt, we don't know that they're still fighting."

"Very true, dear Winston, but I would still feel much safer if we just get what we need and get the hell out of here!"

Jess couldn't help but giggle; those boys had no idea what was coming their way. Growing more aware of her surroundings, she realized that over the course of the night Nick's hands hadn't moved from her stomach. He was already so protective of their unborn child, and with every tender caress of her stomach; she fell in love with him just a little bit more (and seriously, how was that even possible?).

Trying not to disturb him, Jess rolled over so she was facing him. He seemed so peaceful, and as she watched him sleep; a wave of gratitude washed over her. How on earth had she gotten so lucky? There was a side of his personality that he saved just for her. When they were together, Nick was a kind, thoughtful, funny, protective boyfriend; who placed much more value on her happiness than his own. Their child was going to be the luckiest child in the world.

Jess kissed his forehead tenderly, whispering words of love to her sleeping boyfriend.

Despite her best intentions to let him sleep, Nick's eyes slowly fluttered open.

"Hello beautiful," he murmured, a smile gracing his sleepy features.

"Hey you," Jess replied.

"Jess, you're so far away, come here!" Nick said, grabbing her arm and gently pulling her against him. She let her head come to rest on his chest as he wrapped one arm around her shoulders. Nick's other hand began to stroke Jess's hair, and he placed lazy kisses on her forehead.

"I love you," he breathed into her hair, tightening his grip on her.

"I love you too Miller," Jess replied; a small, content sigh escaping her lips.

They lay in silence for a few minutes, savouring the simplicity of the moment. The were both only too aware of how complicated things were bound to become as soon as one of them opened their mouths again.

Both Nick and Jess were surprised when Nick was the one who spoke first.

"We're going to have to tell them. Wait, is it ok to tell them? Is there an amount of time you're meant to wait? How long have you known for? When is the baby due?"

"So many questions Nick," Jess said, laughing as she raised her head to look at him.

"I've known officially for a day, but I missed my period 2 weeks ago; and that's when I knew something wasn't right. So, I procrastinated and hoped I was wrong for a week, and then I took a home test a few days ago. Yesterday I was at the doctors, and I got the results of my blood test; and then it was official."

"I still can't believe it," Nick mused. "You're pregnant with my child. You are going to have my baby..."

Overcome with emotion he would have preferred to hide, Nick's voice trailed off.

Jess cupped her hand against his cheek, and kissed him sweetly.

"Did you want to know the answer to the rest of your questions?"

Nick nodded.

"A lot of people suggest you wait until you're at 12 weeks before you start telling people, but we'll just have to see if we can keep it from them for another eight. We'll make that decision together."

With that, Nick squeezed her hand.

"And our baby is due on the 31st of September."

"Wow," was all Nick could manage in reply, the enormity of the situation slowly starting to take its toll.

His silence didn't last long, and as his mouth opened, a nervous panic poured out.

"Jess, this baby is going to be here in eight months. Eight months! I don't know anything about being a Dad! I'll probably hold it wrong and make it cry more. And we have to get all those things that babies need. Crap. What do babies need?! Diapers, I know that. Clothes, bottles, toys, a stroller...there must be hundreds of things that we need!"

"Nick, sweetie, take a few deep breaths. We have time, my love, to buy everything that our baby will need. And I believe, with all of my heart, that you are going to be an amazing Dad. We might not know it all straight away, but we'll learn; together."

Nick smiled, before crashing his lips against Jess's.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" He murmured between kisses. "Because I should really tell you more often."

"You're pretty great yourself Miller," she replied, nestling herself against his chest once more.

There peace was short lived, as Jess shot upright in a panic.

"Jess?" Nick asked, concerned at the size of her pupils.

"There isn't going to be enough room! All the bedrooms are taken, and we can't ask Schmidt or Winston or Coach to move out! This is their home! And these days houses are so expensive, we aren't going to be able to afford to live anywhere! We're going to end up living on the street with a baby!"

Jess's ramble was almost comic, and Nick bit back a laugh.

"Jess, what did you just tell me? We have time, we have eight whole months. Yeah, things might be a little crazy, we might not have everything figured out, but we have each other. You and I will be together, with our baby, and we'll be able to conquer anything that comes our way. Because I love you Jessica Day. And I already love this baby, more than I ever thought I could. This is a dream come true, even though I didn't know I had this dream."

With that, Jess crashed her lips against Nick's.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are? Because I should really tell you more often," Jess said with a giggle, and her sentence was met with resounding laughter from Nick.

Once again, they laid back in Jess's bed. Her head on his chest, his arm around her waist, content smiles upon both their faces.

"This is going to be great," Nick whispered, as his hand once again found its way to her stomach. "This dream that I didn't know I had."

* * *

**Don't forget to let me know what you think guys! Josie x**


	2. The Big Reveal

**Hello again everyone! Thankyou for everyone who reviewed last time, your feedback was wonderful!**

* * *

Jess walked through the door of apartment 4D juggling her purse, three dioramas, a stack of creative assignments and two bags of takeaway Chinese.

"Hey!" she sung, grinning at her friends and boyfriend. "I brought some food!"

Nick turned his head away from the TV, eyes lighting up at the thought of food.

"Thanks Jess, you're...carrying too much stuff! Oh my god let me help you!"

Nick all but leapt of the couch in his hurry to remove the weight from her hand.

"Geez Nick, we know you're trying to win boyfriend brownie points, but she's capable of carrying a few bags!" Schmidt said from the kitchen, rolling his eyes at Nick.

"I know that Schmidt but she's..."

Before Nick could let the word 'pregnant' slip out, Jess elbowed him in the ribs.

"She's..uh...she's tired because she didn't get much sleep last night."

"Uh, ok. Thanks for letting us know, I guess," Schmidt replied, eying Nick like he'd sprouted a second head; reaching for a spring roll.

Winston and Couch rose from the couch, diving into the food spread out across the counter; exchanging glances at Nick's strange behaviour.

"Ah, Nick, wanna help me carry this stuff to our room?" Jess asked, handing him the dioramas.

"Yeah, that sounds like a plan."

With the door closed, Jess began to speak.

"Nick, what was that?!"

"I know, I'm sorry. It's just so exciting. I want to tell the whole world that Jessica Day is having my baby! And I want them to know to take care of you."

"First of all, awwww!" Jess began, moving herself so she was pressed up against Nick's chest and kissing his cheek. "Second, I don't need taking care of, you silly, silly goose!"

Nick simply laughed in response, placing a hand affectionately against her still-flat stomach.

"Finally, I get it. This past weekend was the third weekend in a row that I had to find an excuse as to why I couldn't go out for drinks with Cece. I'm worried she's starting to think I just don't want to spend time with her. And she's my best friend! I want to be able to tell her about the second best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Second best?" Nick asked, gently caressing her cheek.

Jess smiled sweetly before opening her mouth to reply.

"Nicholas Miller, you're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Stunned into silence, Nick was unable to form a coherent sentence to tell Jess just how much she meant to him too. So he settled for kissing her, wrapping an arm around her to pull her close to him and crashing his lips against hers.

"I love you Jess," he murmured against her lips. "And while I've loved having this baby as our little secret for the past month, I think it's time we told them. As long as you're okay with that! It is a month before we're meant to tell people..."

"I'm definitely ok with that," Jess replied eagerly. "Cece will more than likely come over to spend the night with Schmidt in an hour or so, so we can tell everyone then."

"So, we have an hour to kill do we?" Nick asked suggestively.

"Indeed we do," Jess giggled in reply.

"I have a suggestion then," Nick growled against her ear, walking them towards their bed until the back of his knees hit it. He fell backwards, and pull Jess gingerly down on top of him. Once again he captured her lips in his own, one hand already working to undo the clasp of her bra.

* * *

Coach, Winston, Schmidt and Cece had obediently sat on the couch, and were waiting expectantly for Jess or Nick to speak.

Jess took a deep breath. One little sentence and their lives were going to be changed forever.

"Nick and I have something we'd like to tell you," she began.

"Well that much we had already figured by you gathering us all on the couch. It was either that or you were going to suggest an orgy," Schmidt replied sarcastically.

"JAR!" his roommates responded in unison, while his girlfriend rolled his eyes and jabbed him in the rib with her elbow.

"I apologise for him," Cece said, but was unable to wipe a small smile off her face. "So, you guys have news for us?"

"Nick, do you want to tell them?" Jess asked, even though she already knew the answer.

Nick's eyes lit up. He'd been looking forward to this moment for a little over a month now. He too took a deep breathe.

"You guys...Jess is pregnant!"

The first response was from Cece, who squealed in a high pitched frequency before throwing her arms around Jess ecstatically.

"Oh my god, congratulations babe! Oh honey, you must be so happy!"

Jess's grin had become a wide smile that she was unable to wipe off her face, and she nodded enthusiastically in response.

Cece then threw her arms around Nick.

"Congratulations you!" her voice then dropped to a whisper. "Do anything to hurt either of them and I will kill you."

Nick smiled, and hugged Cece back.

"I wouldn't expect anything else."

Winston and Coach had risen from the couch, eager for their turns to congratulate Nick and Jess. They each shook Nick's hand and placed a kiss on Jess's cheek.

"Congrats guys, that's amazing news," Coach said, returning to his position on the couch.

"This is amazing!" Winston added, a grim plastered across his face.

All eyes turned to Schmidt, whose expression was unreadable.

"I am so happy for you two! I cannot believe your fornication has led to a bastard offspring!"

"JAR!"

Schmidt reluctantly pulled a 50 out of his wallet, before turning back to his friends. He wrapped one arm around Jess and one around Nick, and pulled them close to him.

"I can't believe you two are going to have a baby. We have to celebrate!"

"Yes!" Cece agreed enthusiastically, heading towards the kitchen.

She returned with five beers and an orange juice for Jess; passing them around.

Cece raised her beer bottle, and the others followed suit.

"To Jess and Nick," she toasted.

"To Jess and Nick!" Winston, Schmidt and Coach echoed.

"To us," Nick and Jess murmured; sharing a smile.

Nick reached out and grabbed Jess's hand.

"Ready for this?"

Jess squeezed his hand.

"Bring it on Miller."

* * *

**Let me know what you think guys!**

**And, I have an important question for you: I have lots of ideas for this story, with each chapter being like a one-shot, a moment in time for our favourite couple. These include before and after the baby is born. What I'm wanting to know is if you guys want this story to be linear, so each chapter follows on from the previous or would it be okay if it's non linear? The main reason I would make it non linear is I feel I would get the chapters out more quickly, as I could just write the idea that I'm most inspired by :)**

**I'd love to hear your thoughts! Josie x**


	3. The Question of Marriage

**Here we go again guys! :) I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Nick came home from his shift at the bar to hear a muffled voice coming from his and Jess's room.

"Dad, you're being ridiculous!" Jess said as forcefully as she could without disturbing her flatmates.

Nick paused outside their bedroom door, listening half heatedly while amusing himself on his phone.

"It doesn't matter to me!"

Jess's forceful tone had a Nick curious as to what her father's half of the conversation was.

"He loves me Dad, and he loves our baby. And he shouldn't be forced to propose just because I got pregnant! No it is not his 'responsibility' to marry me!

Nick's heart sank.

"Well Dad I'm pretty sure it takes two people to make a baby. You know what, I can't take this anymore, we'll talk another time when you're being more reasonable."

Nick heard Jess slam her phone down on the side table, and huff in anger. Maybe he'd use that as his way in.

"What are you huffing and slamming phones about at midnight Jess?" Nick asked in a tone that he hoped was nonchalant as he walked through the door.

"My Dad's just being stupid," Jess replied, a smile returning to her face as Nick planted a kiss on her forehead. "But you're here now, so it's okay. Come and get into bed with me."

Nick quickly removed his beer scented t-shirt and jeans, replacing them with his pyjamas, before sliding under the covers to join Jess.

He laid on his back, and Jess rested her head on his chest. Nick wrapped his arms around Jess, holding her close to him.

"I love you Jess," he murmured into the darkness.

"I love you too," came the sleepy reply.

When he was sure that she was asleep, he murmured into the darkness once more.

"I will ask you to marry me Jess."

* * *

The next day, Nick returning from the grocery store to an abnormally quiet apartment. Jess should be home from school, and he was surprised not to hear her chirpy singing as she marked work.

He stuck his head into their bedroom, and found her fast asleep on their bed; on top of a pile of papers. Her glasses were still on, and she was snoring lightly. Nick's smiled as he quietly closed their bedroom door.

Stepping into the kitchen to put the food away, he found himself face to face with an angry looking Cece.

"Nicholas Miller," she began.

"Oh dear god," was all Nick could reply.

"Why have you not asked Jess to marry you?"

"Did Jess say something to you?" Nick asked in a panic.

"No, I am simply making an observation."

Nick sighed, placing the groceries on the counter.

"Nick, I just don't understand! Anyone can see how much you adore Jess, and that you are head over heels in love with her. Why haven't you asked her to marry you?" Cece questioned aggressively.

"It's complicated Cece," Nick replied, avoiding meeting her gaze.

"No, Nick, it's really not. You love her, you want to spend the rest of your life with her; hell you're having a baby together! How does it get any simpler than that? Unless..."

Cece abruptly stopped pacing, and turned to stare at him.

"Are you changing your mind?! Because I meant what I said, I WILL kill you if you hurt Jess!"

"No!" Nick replied, indignant at the suggestion. "Of course I'm not changing my mind. Jess is everything I've ever wanted, I love her with all my heart. I just...I don't want her to think I'm only marrying her because she got pregnant."

Cece breathed a sigh of relief, and smiled at Nick.

"She knows that honey," she said, running her hand up and down Nick's arm in an attempt to be comforting.

"The thing is: I have a ring..."

Cece let out a gasp, but Nick continued before she could interrupt him once more.

"I bought the ring two weeks before she told me about the baby. I happened to walk past a jewellery store, and I saw this ring in the window; and everything about it screamed Jess. And I thought 'that's the ring I'll use when I propose'. And I didn't have to think twice about going in and buying it. It's not the world's most expensive ring, but, well, it emptied my bank account quite a bit. That night we were lying in bed and talking and I swear I almost pulled out the ring then and there. But I wanted it to be a big romantic gesture, something perfect for Jess. Now I wish I had've, because in that moment she would have known it had nothing to do with her being pregnant, or me feeling any sense of responsibility. She would have known that I was proposing because I love her more than I ever knew it was possible to love anyone. That I want to marry her because I can't imagine my life without her, because she makes me a better person and she makes me so incredibly happy. She's my best friend and she changed my life the second she first walked through that door!"

With that, Nick pointed rather vigorously at the apartment door.

"And when I propose, if she says yes, it will be the second best thing I've ever heard come out of her mouth. It will be a dream come true. So, Cece, now you understand..."

"Ah, Nick. Turn around."

And there behind him he saw Jess, standing in the doorway of their bedroom. Her clothes were rumpled from her nap, and her hair fell messily; framing her face. And she was smiling. No, she was beaming. Neither Nick or Cece had even seen her smile like that before, and they were the two who counted themselves as the privileged ones who knew her best.

"Jess!" was all Nick could manage, as his palms started to sweat.

"I'll give you two some space," Cece said, retreating to Schmidt's room; giving Nick an encouraging smile and winking at Jess as they walked past each other.

"How long have you been standing there Jess?" Nick asked, trying to remember everything he'd said in the past five minutes,

"Cece yelling that she would kill you sparked my attention, and I opened the door." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Ah, I see," was Nick's quiet reply.

"Can I ask you a question Nicholas?"

"Sure thing Jessica."

"What was the best thing that's ever come out of my mouth?"

Nick smiled.

"When we were fighting and you screamed at me, and you used the word 'us'. I didn't know that was what I'd even dreaming of, but you made it come true Jess."

Closing the gap between them, she wrapped her arms around his neck; moving her head so their lips were only centimetres apart.

"Nick?"

"Yeah Jess?"

"When you're ready, I'd really like to say the thing that will be the second best thing you've ever heard come out of my mouth."

With that, Nick crashed his lips against hers; kissing her with such force that he lifted her off the ground.

Breaking for oxygen, Jess smiled at him sweetly.

"And I already your lovely little speech, so you can just skip to the important part."

Nick laughed.

"You're amazing Jess. Incredible, in fact."

"Or I could do it," Jess replied with a twinkle in her eyes as she began to sing. "Ni-ick Miller please make me the happiest woman I know..."

Nick laughed again, hugging her small frame to his chest.

"I love you," he said, planting a kiss on her cheek.

"I know," Jess replied.

They stood there in silence for a few more moments, Nick taking a few calming deep breaths. He took a step back from her so they were a few inches apart. He held both her hands in his, and met her gaze.

"Marry me Jess? There isn't anything that would make me happier than hearing that you want to become Mrs Miller."

"Yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Jess threw her arms around Nick's neck, and he spun her off the ground.

He placed her on the ground gently, placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Wait right here," Nick said.

He disappeared into their room, rummaging through the draw beside his bed. He removed the ring from its box, and ran back out to Jess.

He knelt down before her, and reached for her left hand. He slipped the ring onto her finger, and kissed her hand.

Nick stood up, and wrapped his arms around Jess's waist.

"I love you Jess. I've never been this happy in my life, so thankyou."

"You're welcome Nicholas Miller. Now, shall we go to our room and celebrate?"

Nick grinned.

"Jessica Day-soon-to-be-Miller, I love the sound of that."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think, your reviews make me very happy and inspire me to write more :)**

**Oh, and a fun little fact: the lyric Jess sings is from the Finale of Legally Blonde (which I'm a tad obsessed with). For those who don't know the original line is "Emmett Forest please make me the happiest woman I know", sung by Elle at her graduation as she proposes to Emmett.**

**xx**


	4. Chicago

**And I'm back! Thank you again for the lovely reviews, they honestly mean so much to me. **

**This chapter is for StBerry Lover24, who gave me the idea; so I hope it lives up to your expectations hun! x**

* * *

"Jess, stop fidgeting! You have nothing to be nervous about," Nick said, placing a hand on her bouncing knee.

"Of course I have something to be nervous about! I'm meeting your family!" Jess squeaked.

"You've met my family before, you saw them at Christmas! They love you to bits!" Nick replied, laughing at his fiancée's panic.

"It's not funny! Everything is different now..."

"Jess, babe, everything is so much better now. Last time you came home with me, you were my girlfriend. Now I'm bringing my fiancée-who-is-having-my-baby home to my family; and I think that is possibly my favourite sentence ever!"

Jess finally smiled at him, and adjusted herself in her seat.

"I think I have to go to the bathroom again. The munchkin is sitting right on my bladder!"

"And this is why I made sure I got you an aisle seat," Nick laughed, placing a kiss on her cheek.

Jess slowly made her way down the aisle of the plane to the tiny bathroom, with Nick watching like a hawk to make sure she got there in one piece.

Left alone to his thoughts, Nick's knee began to bounce as well; but for him it had nothing to do with nerves. He was so excited he thought he might burst. The fact that Jess had agreed to date him in the first place was always his greatest achievement and the thing that he was most proud of in his life. And now he was going to wake up next to her every day for the rest of their lives. They were going to raise their baby together, and watch their child grow up. Just thinking about it left Nick feeling all choked up.

Telling his friends about the baby, and then about the engagement, was such an incredible experience. He so rarely got to be the barer of good news, and this news was not just good; it was fantastic. Nick could only imagine how amazing it was going to be to tell his family about the best thing to ever happen to him.

"What's got you so deep in thought?" Jess asked, grazing her thumb across his cheek as she settled herself into her seat once again.

"Just you," Nick replied with a smile, reaching to hold her hand.

"Who knew Nick a Miller could be such a romantic?" Jess joked with a laugh.

"Well don't tell anyone!" Nick replied. "I have a reputation as a grumpy, angry old man to uphold."

Jess gazed into his eyes, her stunning blue eyes filled with love and affection.

"I'm afraid your secrets already out Miller," came the whispered reply, as she brushed her lips against his.

"I think I'm okay with this," Nick murmured against her lips, before kissing her again.

* * *

The airport was packed, and Jess and Nick spent 20 minutes pushing their way through the crowds to find their luggage. Once they finally had their bags (and 'they' was really Nick, who refused to let Jess carry anything heavier than a pillow), they attempted once again to navigate their way through the people to find Nick's family. Jess stopped suddenly in the middle of a walkway.

"Jess? What's wrong?" Nick asked, his voice quickly sounding panicked.

"My ring," she began, glancing down at the shining diamond on her finger. "If they see my ring they'll know straight away. Didn't you want to tell them at the restaurant tonight?"

"Oh, yeah," Nick replied, relieved the problem was something so insignificant. "Maybe just put it in your pocket or something for now."

Jess pulled him out of the way, and removed the necklace she was wearing around her neck. It was a silver chain with a dainty 'J' charm. It was the first gift Nick had given her after they got back together, which she knew had cost him a few weeks pay. He'd presented it to her one night at dinner, with little pom and ceremony, just a kiss on the cheek and a murmured 'I love you'. Jess removed the ring that had been residing happily on her left hand, and threaded it onto the chain. Handing it to Nick, he fastened it around her neck once again. She tucked the necklace under her sweater, and was briefly grateful that she'd chosen a relatively high necked jumper for the flight.

"I'd hate for it to have fallen out of my pocket. Now I know it's safe."

With that, they began to manoeuvre through the packed crowds; hand in hand.

"Nick! Jess!"

Following the sound of Bonnie's voice, they finally saw her; waiting patiently near one of the exits.

Nick barely had a chance to put their luggage down before his mother had thrown her arms around him; smothering him with kisses.

"I've missed you," she whispered, as she hugged him tighter.

"I missed you too Ma," Nick replied, kissing her cheek.

Jess stood behind him shying, fiddling with her hands. Bonnie released Nick and turned to face her.

"I'm so glad to see you again sweetheart," Bonnie told her as she opened her arms.

Jess smiled a relieved smile, kissing her soon to be mother-in-law fondly.

"Let's get you two home'" Bonnie said, picking up one of the bags and leading them towards her car.

* * *

Nick and Jess climbed out of Bonnie's car, and were greeted by Nick's younger brother Jamie and his wife Deanna.

"Looks who's back home!" Jamie said with a laugh, slapping his hand against Nick's back.

"Good to see you too Jamie," Nick replied, moving to kiss Deanna's cheek.

"And the beautiful Jessica Day, still crazing enough to be dating my brother," Jamie said, pulling Jess close to him in a hug.

"So Nick," Deanna began "I hear you have some big news for us."

Nick reached for a bag of luggage with one hand and Jess's hand with the other.

"I do indeed," Nick replied with a mischievous grin. "But you'll just have to wait for dinner."

Nick had barely stepped into his childhood home when he was greeted by two of his younger cousins.

"Hi Nick!" Riley yelled, the seven year old very much in awe of his older cousin.

"Jess! You came back!"

Jess found a small child wrapped around her leg, and looked down to see Nick's ten year old cousin Claire.

Nick surveyed the room, and realised that the majority of his extended family on his mother's side was here. His grandmother, his three aunts, their husbands and a large number of their children filled the room; as well as Mike, his cousin from his Dad's side of the family who was still occupying the spare room.

He glanced at Jess, worried that the surprise of all these people would overwhelm her; but she was just taking it in her stride. She walked around the room, making small talk, hugging and kissing as necessary, and just genuinely making herself at home. He just couldn't wait until she was officially part of the family.

Nick caught Jess's eye across the room, and she nodded; knowing his question before he even asked it.

"Everyone!" Nick yelled, and the room fell silent. "As I'm sure my mother has told you, I do have some news to share with you. I was originally going to tell Mum, Jamie and Deanna at dinner; but i guess now is as good a time as any. And, I actually have a little more news than I originally thought."

His mother gave him a curious look, before taking a seat on the couch and nodded at him to continue.

"Firstly," Nick began, beckoning across the room for Jess to join him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and she smiled shyly. "I asked Jess to marry me."

There was a few excited gasps, and a squeal from Bonnie.

"And she said yes, which is pretty amazing if you ask me!"

"I agree brother!" Jamie replied, causing everyone else to laugh.

"Secondly, Jess is pregnant."

"Oh my god!" Bonnie exclaimed, leaping from her place on the couch to throw her arms around not Nick, but Jess.

"Sweetheart, that's amazing, congratulations!"

"Thank you Bonnie," Jess replied.

"And I have one final piece of news. It's something that Jess doesn't even know about yet, so it's a surprise for her to. The bar that I work at back home is undergoing some changes. They want to change it to be more of a restaurant. It'll still have a very casual feel, they'll open for lunches and dinners, and on weekends bands will come in so people can get up and have a dance. But the news is that they want me to be the new manager."

Nick turned, so he was looking only at Jess.

"That means I'll mainly work during the day, and only have to be there one or two nights a week. I'll get to come home and spend nights with my family."

Jess's eyes could not have gotten any wider if she'd tried.

"Nick," she began, not even sure what she wanted to say. "That's...amazing! I'm so proud of you, this is fantastic!"

Nick grabbed Jess's wrist, and pulled her towards him. His lips crashes against hers. His action was met with a loud cheer from his family, but he didn't care.

When they separated, Jess leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Is this what you want Nick? I know you love being a bartender, I don't want you to give anything up for me."

"Oh Jess, it's not about what I'm giving up, it's about what I'm gaining. Having a job with more regular hours means I'll get to be home with you and our munchkin so much more. My Dad was never around Jess, and I don't know how he did that. I can't imagine not being there for every moment in our child's life."

"You're amazing," she said, removing her engagement ring from her necklace.

"Here, let me," Nick said, and for the second time he slid the ring onto her finger.

The rest of afternoon was spent in congratulations, hugs and kisses. At one point, Jess found herself standing at the edge of the room; content to just watch Nick with his family. Bonnie caught Jess's eye and motioned for her to join her on the couch. Bonnie patted the empty space next to her, and wrapped her arm around Jess's shoulder as she sat down.

"I've never seen him this happy," Bonnie began. "And I love you so much for being the reason he's so happy."

Nick saw Jess and his mother out of the corner of his eye, and winked at Jess; his expression dripping with an 'I-told-you-so' glance. Jess could only poke her tongue out in response.

"Welcome to the family sweetheart."

* * *

**Okay so I had a lot of fun writing that! I re-watched the episode with Nick's family, to try and keep them in character; but in the end I decided that it's my story so I get creative license haha!**

**Please let me know what you think! Josie xx**


	5. Hormones

**And I'm back! I hope you all enjoy x**

* * *

Nick returned to the loft after his shift at the bar to find Schmidt and Winston sitting on the couch watching television.

"It's a Thursday afternoon, don't you guys have jobs to be at?" Nick asked with a laugh.

"I have the evening shift at the radio station tonight," Winston replied.

"And I got off early from work," Schmidt answered. "Oh, by the way, your fiancées pregnancy hormones are in full swing this afternoon Nicholas."

Nick's eyes widened.

"Good or bad?"

"Both," Winston said in a whisper. "And it's terrifying! One minute she's baking us cookies and singing, the next she's screaming at her red pen while marking assignments."

"I tried to tell her that she and the baby were looking lovely today and that set her off too," Schmidt added.

"Well, I guess I'll go try my luck with her," Nick said with a smile, not particularly fazed. So far the hormones had worked in his favour. Even if she was angry or upset, he was usually able to get some other hormones to kick in and distract her.

He opened their bedroom door, and was met with a strange sight. Jess was perched on the edge if the bed, staring into their open wardrobe. A few of her dresses, skirts and blouses were scattered across the floor, and she was crying. And by crying, what he meant was 'sobbing hysterically'.

"Babe?" He began tentatively. "Jess? What's wrong?"

Jess turned to face him, her mascara smudged down her cheeks and her eyes filled with tears.

Nick dropped his bag on the ground, and opened his arms to her as he sat down on the bed. She rested her head against his chest, and he felt her body shake with her sobs. He rubbed his hand in soothing circles on her back, waiting for her to be able to speak.

"Wanna tell me what's wrong?"

"It's stupid," Jess muttered into his shoulder.

"If it's got you this upset, it's obviously not stupid."

Jess took a deep breath, and lifted her head.

"My clothes are starting to not fit me anymore," Jess said, wiping the smudged mascara from her cheeks. "And I just don't look good in anything."

Instinctively Nick moved his hand to rest on her stomach, which was now a small but noticeable bump. He didn't want to speak straight away, terrified of saying the wrong thing. Nick thought Jess looked beautiful and sexy. He'd never really thought that pregnant women 'glowed' but, in his completely non-biased opinion, Jess got more beautiful every day of her pregnancy. But to make Jess believe that, and to not upset her even further, he had to choose his next words carefully.

"Can I offer you a suggestion?" Nick asked tentatively.

Jess nodded in response.

"If you're not feeling good in your clothes, we can go shopping for new ones. Or if you don't want me to come, I'm sure Cece will go with you. Maybe you'll feel more confident in some maternity clothes, because you'll be more comfortable."

Nick wiped the last few tears from her cheeks and smiled at her.

"You're growing a human, you need to be comfortable!"

At this Jess laughed, and kissed his cheek.

"That's a very good point Miller. And I probably should have nought of it myself. Damn pregnancy brain. Are you working tomorrow?"

"Yeah I am, 9-5."

"Damn. I guess I'll take Cece then."

Nick reached into his bag, and fished out his wallet. He was glad he had been paid earlier, and that he'd taken some cash out. He was also extremely glad that he'd been promoted to manager, because the improved hours and pay meant he could finally spoil Jess like he wanted to.

"Take this," Nick said, placing two hundred dollar notes in her hand. "My treat."

"Nick, you don't have to do that!"

Nick simply ignored her protests, and kissed her.

"Now, what delicious comfort food would you like to indulge in tonight?"

* * *

Jess walked out of school the next day to find Cece waiting for her.

"Hey beautiful!" Cece greeted, throwing her arms around Jess. "Are you ready for some serious shopping?"

Jess laughed.

"Indeed I am Cece. Thank you so much for coming with me."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else babe. Besides, it's been so long since we've had a girly day! Which is why I'm taking you out for ice cream first. We'll shop after that."

So, an hour later, after indulging in chocolate and strawberry ice cream, Jess found herself in a change room surrounded by a sea of maternity clothes. Cece waited patiently for Jess to emerge in each new outfit; offering words of encouragement.

Jess stepped out of the change room, and Cece's jaw dropped.

"Woah."

Instinctively Jess crossed her arms in front of her.

"Does it not look good?"

"Jess, hun, you look incredible! Nick is not going to be able to contain himself when he sees you!"

Jess smiled.

She was wearing stretchy black pants that were made of some miracle material that felt like sweatpants while still having the appearance of being dressy. The top was red and clingy, stopping about a third of the way down her thighs. The scooped neckline was modest, and the top tied under her breasts in a cute bow. The top highlighted her small baby bump, without it being too in your face. Somehow, Cece thought, this top managed to be exactly was Jess was: cute, sweet and sexy.

"Oh darl you look wonderful!" the saleswoman gushed. "Would you like to wear it home?"

"Yes please," Jess replied, gathering the other tops, pants and dresses that she was planning on buying.

As they walked out of the store, Cece looped her arm through Jess's.

"You are going to be the sexiest, most stylish pregnant woman there ever was."

Jess laughed.

"Only until you get pregnant Cece."

"True true!" Cece replied, the two girls breaking into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Jess and Cece came through the door of apartment 4D giggling like teenage girls.

"Thank you so much for today!" Cece exclaimed cheerfully, throwing her arms around Jess. "I'm going to watch television until Schmidt gets home. Have fun!"

This last statement was followed by a wink, which only made Jess laugh harder.

Jess walked into the bedroom that she and Nick shared, to find him lying on the bed; facing away from her and reading a book.

"Hey you," Jess began.

"Hey gorgeous," Nick replied, not looking up from his book. "How was your shopping?"

"Really great actually!"

Nick began to roll over.

"That's fantas...woah."

Nick's jaw dropped and his eyes widened to comic proportions.

"Holy crap Jess, you look...wow."

Jess smiled, and winked at him.

"Why thank you."

Nick's eyes travelled up and down Jess's body, and he slowly stood up.

"My fiancée is the sexiest woman alive."

Jess's response was to laugh and roll her eyes.

"I highly doubt tha..."

Jess's response was interrupted by Nick's lips crashing into hers. One of his hands reached up to cup her face, pressing her lips more firmly against his. His other hand skimmed across her body, coming to rest on her hip as a low moan escaped.

"Jess."

His voice was filled with lust and need.

"I'm really glad you found clothes you like. But right now I would really really like to get you out of them."

Nick began to remove her shirt and Jess sighed as his rough hands came into contact with her skin.

"I am very much okay with this."

Nick grinned. His fiancée _was _the sexiest woman alive, and he was going to spend all night proving that to her.

* * *

**If you're feeling kind, let me know what you think! It means a lot to me, and I really appreciate everyone who has reviewed and favourited so far!**

**Feel free to request a chapter, I may just write it for you :)**

**Josie x**


	6. A Surprise

**That's right. I'm back. 24 hours later and I'm updating again! The reason for that is because this is a little filler chapter that is very heavily driven by dialogue. That said, I hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

Nick walked into Apartment 4D and slammed the door in frustration behind him. Jess, who had walked in before him, flopped onto the couch; exhausted and frustrated.

"We're never going to find anything!" Jess whined. "Not before the baby comes!"

"I know," Nick replied quietly, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting down next to her. "It's frustrating."

"Tough day you two?" Coach asked as he emerged from his bedroom.

"The worst," Jess pouted.

"She's being a tad over dramatic today," Nick added, stoking her hair affectionately as she rolled her eyes at him. "But it is tough. I'm earning more money, but we don't have enough saved up for any decent places that would accommodate a baby. Anything we can afford is the kind of place you wouldn't take your worst enemies to! And we don't want to over extend ourselves financially, as we have lots of baby related expenses coming our way."

Coach offered a sympathetic smile.

"I know it sucks now, but I'm sure something will work out."

"I'm going to take a nap," Jess announced, and disappeared into their room.

"Thanks for the support Coach," Nick said gratefully.

Coach nodded in response, the unspoken "any time man" implied. With that, Nick followed Jess. Before long, he too was sound asleep.

* * *

Jess woke to the sound of hushed voices. Being careful not to disturb Nick, she climbed off the bed and opened the door slightly.

"I think it's time to tell them." Coach, Jess thought.

"I agree." And that was Winston.

"But I wanted to make a grand gesture! We agreed on the grand gesture!" That whinging was undoubtedly Schmidt.

"What we're doing is grand enough Schmidt." Cece. Everyone was talking about them.

"They're really starting to stress. And Jess shouldn't be stressing, it's bad for the baby."

"Jess, what are you doing?" Nick asked, his voice heavy with sleep.

"Shush! They're talking about us!"

Nick laughed.

"Maybe we should go out there and let them know we're awake."

"Damn you and your logic Miller."

Nick kissed Jess on the cheek.

"You love it."

"No, I love you."

And with that she brushed her lips against his, her hands automatically finding their way to his hair.

"Come on Day-soon-to-be-Miller. Let's go find out why our friends are taking about us."

* * *

Nick and Jess had been sat on the couch, Cece, Schmidt, Winston and Coach standing before them. Jess couldn't help but smile. Only a few months ago they had sat their friends down like this to tell them about her pregnancy. Coach opened his mouth to speak.

"So, we have some news for you guys. And we would like to ask that you do not interrupt us. There are going to be some changes to the living arrangements in this apartment."

Jess opened her mouth to speak in protest, but Schmidt silenced her with a look.

"I, my friends," Schmidt began. "Will be moving out of this apartment..."

"...and in with me..." Cece continued, smiling fondly at Schmidt.

"...and in his place will be our new roommate; Baby Miller," Winston concluded.

Nick stared at his friends in shock. Jess however, could keep silent no longer and words began to tumble out of her mouth.

"Winston, Coach, you guys don't want a baby living here! Babies cry all night and are messy and will change your lives and cry in the middle of the night!"

"Coach and I have a solution to this. We are going to pay to have the babies room soundproofed."

"Consider it our present to you."

Now it was Jess's turn to be speechless.

"It's just temporary," Coach continued. "It's just until you've saved up enough money to buy your dream house. But until then, we would love for you to stay here with us."

Jess flew off the couch and threw her arms around Winston and Coach.

"You boys are amazing!" she squealed.

She turned to Cece.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Cece replied with a smile. "We've been talking about it for a while anyway. The timing is perfect."

Jess responded by wrapping her arms around Cece.

"I can't believe you guys are doing this," Nick said, finally breaking his stunned silence.

He rose from his position on the couch and pulled his friends into a hug.

"Thankyou."

Once the hugs had ended, they got stuck into the pizza that was resting on the coffee table.

"You guys are incredible," Jess murmured, wiping a tear from her eyes.

Cece couldn't help but laugh at Jess's emotion, causing Jess to punch her playfully.

"Shut up Cecelia, you try growing a human and not getting emotional!" Jess retorted with a laugh.

"Maybe I will!"

With that, Schmidt's eyes widened, which made Nick, Coach and Winston laugh.

Jess rested her hand on her stomach. She couldn't have asked for better friends (or a better fiancée for at matter), and already she felt the love they had for her baby.

"You guys better not get us any other presents!" Jess said insistently, using her teacher voice. "You've done more than enough!"

"Yes Miss Day," they answered in unison, smiles upon all their faces.

Of course, four months later when Jess and Nick brought their baby home to the loft, they had completely ignored her wishes. The couch was piled high with presents of every size, shape and colour. And once again Jess counted her lucky stars for the beautiful people in her life.

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know what ****you think, your feedback always means so much to me! Josie x**


	7. Names

**Hello again friends. I was in the mood for something fluffy when I wrote this, as I had just watched the Castle season finale (anyone see it? I freaking wanted my wedding!) so, I hope you enjoy the fluff :)**

* * *

It was 2:30 on a Saturday afternoon, and Nick and Jess were lying on their bed. Nick was flat on his back, with Jess curled into his chest. One arm was around her back, holding her close to him while his thumb drew lazy circles on her shoulder. The hand on his other arm rested protectively on her stomach, every now and then feeling a soft kick from the baby.

Jess knew perfectly well that with three months until their baby was going to be born they should most definitely be doing something more productive (like buying clothes, diapers, beds and bottles for the baby, or setting up the baby's room) but she was so incredibly comfortable and content. She was also keenly aware of the fact that very soon it would never be just the two of them again. And while she could not wait to meet their baby, and raise them together, she was going to miss the magical feeling that was, quite simply, her and Nick.

"You know," Nick began, snapping Jess out of her train of thought. "We can't call the baby 'Munchkin' forever. They will require some sort of formal, traditional name."

Jess laughed, her smile lighting up her face.

"This is very true. Are we still happy to wait and see the sex of Munchkin?"

"I am. I want to be surprised."

"Me too."

Jess moved her hand to meet Nick's, and intertwined their fingers.

"Well, I hate to say it, but as a teacher there are a lot of names that I will never ever be able to name my child."

Nick laughed, pressing a kiss against Jess's temple.

"Is this a long list? Maybe you should rattle off some names we can't give to our child."

"Natalie. Jaimee. Tyson. Rhys. Ben. Zach. Jordan. Bridgette. Mick."

"Wow, okay, I think I'm starting to understand how difficult it is to be a teacher."

"Most of the kids are gorgeous, and I love them will all of my heart. But some of them are real brats, and their name is forever tarnished."

They continued to lie in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

"Jess," Nick began, his voice barely above a whisper. "If Munchkin is a boy, can his middle name be Walter?"

"Oh Nick, of course. It would be an honour."

"Thankyou."

With that, Jess pushed herself up onto her side and kissed Nick tenderly. Her delicate hand wove it's way through his hair, and Nick lost himself in the feeling of _Jess. _Every day it hit him just how lucky he was that this beautiful woman wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Him, of all people. Jess was funny, cute, sweet, sexy (god was she sexy). She had the kindest heart, and gave so much of herself to the people she loved. She would spend hours planning lessons for her students, and no gift was too expensive for her closest friends. Jess could light up a room simply by walking into it, and if she flashed that dazzling grin, boy was he a goner. She was his best friend, the single most important person in his life. She changed his life the second she first walked through the door, even if he didn't realise then that she would become the love of his life. And, oh god, he loved her so much it hurt.

Jess pulled away from him, and titled her head.

"I was just thinking about you gorgeous. How amazing you are and how much I love you," Nick replied in answer to her silent question.

"I love you too Nick. So much. More than anything."

"Schmidt has been offering some baby name suggestions," Nick said with a chuckle.

"Oh dear god," Jess replied. "I already know I don't want to hear this."

"Well if it's a boy, he believes the babies name should be Schmidt."

Jess rolled her eyes.

"And then for a girl he has suggested, wait for it... Schmidtalina."

Jess couldn't contain her laughter.

"Never in a million years. God our friends are weird."

Nick laughed.

"I believe weird attracts weird."

"Ooh!" Jess cried. "I have some suggestions. How about Phoebe. Or Phoebo. Or Ruth. Or Darwin. Or Rain."

Nick's shocked expressed disappeared as he figured out what Jess was talking about.

"How about Veto?" He added with a laugh. "Or we could be _those _parents that name their kid something like Hashtag."

"Oh god, our poor child has no chance."

"Maybe we could go with a theme. Like we could call this one Hermione, and call the next one Harry."

Jess sat up abruptly.

"Next one?"

"Well, yeah," Nick said, looking Jess in the eyes. "I was certainly thinking there'd be more than one. As long as that's okay with you."

Jess didn't reply, just brought her lips down on Nick's; kissing him with such intensity and passion his brain barely had time to catch up. Before he could process what was happening, Jess was tugging his t-shirt over his head.

"Wow, hi Jess," Nick mumbled in between kisses.

"Hormones," Jess whispered as an explanation. "And I love you so freaking much."

And who was Nick to argue with that?

* * *

Jess and Nick emerged from their room a few hours later, exhausted but thoroughly satisfied.

Winston looked up from his laptop that he had perched on his lap, while he lay on the couch.

"Are we going to have to soundproof your room too?" He asked with a wink.

Jess blushed, but Nick could only laugh.

"Do you have any baby name suggestions Winston?"

"Well, obviously I think Winston is a strong and noble name, a name that every baby longs to be given."

Jess giggled, making herself comfortable on the couch.

"Maybe we should come up with a group theme!"

Nick and Jess stared at him.

"Between you two, Scmidt and Cece, Coach and I we could name our kids after all the characters in like...Game of Thrones or something!"

Jess and Nick burst out laughing.

"That's fantastic!" Nick managed between fits of laughter.

"Yes, but I think we might pick our own name," Jess added, grinning happily.

And choose their own name they did. When they held Munchkin in their arms for the first time, they just knew exactly what their name should be.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed that! Don't forget to let me know what you think :) Also, bonus points to whoever picked up my sneaky little FRIENDS reference I threw in there!**

**And now for a random story: I recently started a new job, and my boss reminds me very much of Nick. (His name is Nathan) We were working together a couple of weeks ago when he told me his girlfriend is pregnant (so exciting!). And then on Sunday we worked together, and I find out his girlfriend's name is Jess. Yep. Jess. My boss looks like Nick, and has a pregnant girlfriend named Jess. It's like my story coming to life! :P**

**Anyway, that's all! Leave suggestions, improvements, things you want to see :) x**


	8. Stuff

**Sorry it took me so long to update guys, I had some serious writers block and even now I'm not completely happy with it. Hope you guys still enjoy it!**

* * *

"How can one tiny human require so much stuff?" Nick grumbled as they made their way through the store.

"I told you that you didn't have to come," Jess replied, stopping to look at a selection of diapers.

"Yeah, like I was going to let you come shopping on your own."

"May I remind you once again Nicholas, that I am pregnant, not an invalid."

For a moment Nick thought he had actually offended her, and looked over to apologise. But instead of an angry glare he was met with Jess's sweet smile; her eyes twinkling.

"You love it," Nick replied, reaching out to hold Jess's hand.

"I love you. The over protective urges you have, not so much."

"Come on Jess, let's go get our baby more stuff."

Jess never failed to notice the pride in Nick's voice when he said 'our baby'. She noticed it even more whenever he said 'my fiancée' and each time it made her fall a little more in love with him. She'd never experienced this before, someone feeling so proud and privileged to have her by their side. Nick didn't have to tell Jess that he loved her, she could see it in his eyes and his smile every time he looked at her; and for that alone she felt like the luckiest girl in the world.

"What colour?" Nick asked, searching through a selection of blankets.

"Oh, I love these ones!" Jess exclaimed, pulling them out of his hands.

The blankets were a pale yellow, cheery without being too bright, and were covered in small grey elephants. The elephants had wide smiles, cartoonish in their design and alternated between having blue and pink ribbons tied around their necks.

"Very gender neutral," Nick noted with a laugh. "But you're right, I think these are perfect."

Jess paused briefly to brush her lips against Nick's, before adding the blankets to the trolley Nick was pushing.

"Now, Mum said we didn't have to worry about a cot or a playpen, she's organised them as her present and is having them delivered in a couple of days," Jess said, consulting the list she had written.

"And my Mum is organising a car seat and change table."

"We have diapers, blankets, bottles, clothes, pacifiers, a mobile to hang above the cot, a monitor system..."

"So much stuff!" Nick said, this time with a laugh and a wink.

"I'm sure we can find some more," Jess hinted casually, a mischievous smile upon her face.

Nick rolled his eyes.

"Go nuts Jess."

And with that she disappeared down yet another aisle, singing happily.

* * *

"What did you do, buy the whole store?" Winston grumbled, lugging shopping bags out of Nick's car.

"Apparently," Nick began. "Babies need a lot of stuff."

"Apparently," Winston murmured. "You can't say no to your fiancée."

"I heard that!" Jess yelled from a metre or so ahead of them.

Winston gave Nick a knowing look, but he merely shrugged in response.

"It makes her happy."

"Pushover," Winston muttered under his breath, but he couldn't quite manage to hide his smile. Jess made Nick so happy, and Winston was so grateful for that, that he would honestly do anything for her.

"Okay, where does all this stuff go?" Winston asked as he walked in the apartment.

"Just dump it on the floor of the baby's room," Jess began. "We still have to paint it, so there's no point setting the stuff up until that's done."

"What colour are you thinking of painting Munckin's room?" Coach asked from his place on the couch.

"I actually had a thought about this!" Jess replied enthusiastically.

"Okay..." Nick replied, a little hesitant.

"I think we should paint the room the same yellow as those gorgeous blankets."

"Oh, that's great! I really like the sound of that!"

"Never doubt me Miller," Jess noted, brushing her lips against his before turning to walk away.

Nick reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back against his chest. He rested his hands on her waist and kissed her again, this time slowly and tenderly.

"I never do Jess," he replied, his voice barely a whisper.

"Urgh, just go to your room you too!" Coach whined from the couch.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Nick came home from the bar (he still hadn't gotten the hang of referring to it as a restaurant yet) to find Jess painting the babies room; singing loudly and sweetly.

"Ohmigod Ohmigod you guuuuuuys, looks like Elle's gonna win the priiiiiiiize..."

"Inhaled too many paint fumes babe?" Nick interrupted.

To say Jess was surprised would be an understatement. She turned to face the doorway mid brush stroke, causing the paint to splash and splatter across her face.

"Nick you scared me!" Jess chastised, left reeling from the cold paint upon her cheeks.

Nick couldn't help but laugh at her stunned expression.

"I'm sorry?" He offered with a chuckle.

"Yeah, you sound really sorry," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

And then, before Nick had time to process what was happening, Jess took two large steps across the room and swiped the paint brush across his face. His mouth fell open and formed an 'o'. How had he let that happen?

Jess giggled, clearly pleased with her handiwork.

"That's much better!"

What followed was five intense minutes of paint war, that ended with paint down Jess's back and Nick's nice blue shirt ruined with random patches of yellow.

"You know," Nick began, eyeing Jess off. "We should really get you out of those clothes, and get yo cleaned up."

Jess winked, and walked towards the door; grabbing Nick's wrist in the process. She guided him towards the bathroom, and took a moment to appreciate the fact that Coach and Winston were both out.

Once in the bathroom, she grabbed the collar of Nick's shirt and crashed her lips against his. He moaned into her mouth and pulled away momentarily to tug her t-shirt over her head. With her hands still on his collar she walked backwards into the shower.

"Let's get clean."

* * *

Nick and Jess stood in their baby's room, surveying their handiwork.

"We did good Miller," Jess mused, as he wrapped his arms around her waist; letting them rest on her stomach.

"I still think this is way too much stuff for a tiny human who will only be capable of sleeping, eating and pooping for the first months of its life."

Jess laughed, the musical sound filling the room.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you more."

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think, and feel free to leave suggestions and things you want to see! Josie xx**


End file.
